Segredos
by Setsuna Meiyo
Summary: Capítulo 06 de segredos on! Comentem! Onegai V
1. Chapter 1

Aviso: Esse fanfic se passa logo depois do episódio 135, do anime, Naruto

**Aviso: Esse fanfic se passa logo depois do episódio 135, do anime, Naruto.**

**Segredos**

**1. Missão no país do gelo!**

Na sala da Hokage, Sakura, Shizune e Kakashi, apenas observavam enquanto Naruto e Tsunade discutiam.

- Eu já disse que eu não vou! Tenho que treinar para trazer o Sasuke de volta! - grita naruto, cruzando os braços e virando a cara para Tsunade.

- Você vai e ponto final! - diz Tsunade gritando com Naruto que tapa os ouvidos.

- Mas Tsunade-sama, afinal qual é a missão? - pergunta Shizune.

- É um resgate... você, Naruto e Sakura provavelmente não conheçam essa pessoa, mas Kakashi, você se lembra de Yumeno? - pergunta Tsunade séria.

- Hai... - diz Kakashi, sem muito interesse.

Tsunade então joga um envelope e Kakashi pega e o abre, nele havia alguns documentos e uma foto.

- Kore wa ... Hayashi Yumeno... - diz Kakashi surpreso.

- Quem é ela, sensei? - pergunta Sakura, tentando ver a foto, assim como Shizune.

A foto mostrava uma jounnin, de Konoha, presa por correntes dentro de um esquife de gelo.

- Hayashi Yumeno, jounnin de Konoha, vista pela última vez em missão no país do gelo, onde se supunha ter perdido a vida.

- Demo... ela não pode estar viva... não estando... presa dentro desse bloco de gelo. - diz Sakura.

- Talvez você esteja certa, é por isso que estou enviando você e Shizune, para sabermos se ela esta viva ou não. Segundo relatos havia um pouco de chakra emanando de dentro dele.

Naruto estava atrás de Shizune e Sakura tentando ver a foto.

- E por quê? Eu e o Kakashi sensei temos que ir? - pergunta Naruto.

- Porque se essa informação tiver chego ao ouvido de outros, com certeza teremos alguns problemas, principalmente se isso chegar aos ouvidos de Itachi. - diz Kakashi olhando para Tsunade.

- Sonotori, Yumeno era a única pessoa contra quem Itachi nunca venceu uma luta, mas mais do que isso ela foi sensei dele. - diz Tsunade.

- O que?! - dizem Naruto e Sakura ao mesmo tempo.

- Isso quer dizer que ela sabe muita coisa sobre ele, com certeza deve saber seus pontos fracos. - diz Shizune.

Naruto então se anima e muda de idéia quanto à missão e concorda em partir para o país do gelo, junto com Kakashi, Sakura e Shizune.

O país do gelo ficava distante, por isso, seria preciso pegar um navio para chegar até lá. Os quatro shinobis, determinam sair dentro de uma hora rumo ao porto do país do fogo, que ficava a mais ou menos três dias de caminhada da vila de Konoha. Kakashi estava um pouco nervoso com essa missão, ele não esperava por uma notícia dessas assim, tão de repente, Yumeno podia estar viva ou não quando eles chegassem lá, se ela estiver mesmo viva, cada segundo era precioso e eles deveriam chegar lá o mais rápido possível. Esse pensamento estava deixando-o atormentando e muito aflito.

"- Não tenho que me concentrar, e pensar como se essa fosse um missão como qualquer outra, ao menos, até conseguirmos chegar até lá". - pensa Kakashi enquanto arrumava suas coisas.

Enquanto isso Tsunade, fica pensativa enquanto lia os documentos relativos à missão que acabara de dar para Kakashi e os outros.

- Espero que você ainda esteja viva... - diz ela vendo a foto de Yumeno presa no esquife de gelo.

**Notas: **

_** Kore wa Isso é**_

_** Demo Mas**_

_**Sonotori Isso mesmo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Segredos**

**2. Maré de azar!**

Já no navio, Kakashi e os outros rumavam para o país do gelo, apesar de terem conseguido chegar apenas em dois dias ao porto de Konoha, parecia que o mar não queria colaborar muito com eles.

- Ah, será que a chuva não vai parar nunca? – pergunta-se Sakura olhando para fora olhando a forte chuva que caia.

Enquanto isso Naruto estava largado em uma cadeira e não passava muito bem.

- Quando vamos chegar...? – pergunta ele com uma cara bem abatida.

- Talvez dentro de uma semana, se essa chuva parar logo. – diz Kakashi, enquanto lia seu livro (Come, Come Paradise).

Naruto não se sente nem um pouco animado com a notícia, ele só sente o navio balançando de um lado para o outro, o que o deixa enjoado.

A chuva persistiu por um bom tempo, quase dois dias inteiros, o que atrasou muito a viagem. No terceiro dia havia uma grande confusão no navio, por causa dos mantimentos, aparentemente eles estavam desaparecendo e por ter sido visto perto do estoque de mantimento, Naruto estava sendo acusado de ser o responsável.

- Kuso! Eu já disse que não fui eu!!! – diz Naruto que estava correndo para fugir dos marinheiros enfurecidos.

- Volte aqui seu moleque! Shinobi ou não! Você vai pagar por roubar nossa comida!!! – gritava um dos marinheiros que perseguia Naruto.

Enquanto isso Kakashi procurava pelo verdadeiro culpado pelo desaparecimento da comida.

- Mo... Naruto se meteu em mais uma confusão. – diz Sakura para Shizune, enquanto olhava Naruto sendo perseguido.

- Oeee!!! Será que vocês não podiam vir me ajudar?! – gritava Naruto para Sakura e Shizune.

- Talvez nos devêssemos ajudar. – diz Shizune.

- Tudo bem ele se vira. – diz Sakura sem ligar muito.

- AH!!! Vocês me pagam!!! – diz Naruto que continuava fugindo.

Nisso Kakashi aparece atrás de Shizune e Sakura.

- Hum... ainda estão correndo atrás do Naruto? – pergunta ele com um ar de desentendido.

- Hai, mas também ninguém mandou ele roubar quase toda a comida do navio. – diz Sakura dando de ombros.

- Mas não foi ele, eu até avisei o capitão já. – diz kakashi.

- Ah, não? E então quem foi? – pergunta Sakura curiosa.

Kakashi então mostra para Sakura e Shizune...

- AH!!!!!!!!!! Um Rato!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritam as duas e saem correndo.

- É só um ratinho... tinham uns cem iguais a esse lá no porão, onde estavam guardados os mantimentos. Sakura e Shizune olham uma para outra e em seguida desmaiam.

Naruto acaba sendo amarrado no mastro, mesmo depois dos marinheiros descobrirem que ele era inocente só foi solto quando a noite caia. Sakura e Shizune se recusavam a comer e alegavam estar de regime. Kakashi estava aparentemente tranqüilo.

O quarto dia foi tranqüilo e no quinto dia eles já estavam se aproximando da fronteira do país do gelo e no sexto dia...

- Mas o que é isso? – pergunta Naruto ao sentir o navio batendo em algo.

Todos correm para o convés e vêem um enorme iceberg, o navio encalhara nele, o marujo encarregado de avisar o capitão dormira e quando acordou já era tarde demais, eles já haviam batido no iceberg.

- Não acredito, e agora? – pergunta Sakura.

- Fácil, vamos quebrar esse monte de gelo e seguir em frente. – diz Naruto se preparando para usar o rasengan.

- Espere, não tão depressa. – diz Kakashi.

- Por quê? Kakashi sensei? – pergunta Naruto.

- Se o navio foi avariado não vai adiantar nada você usar o rasengan, agora. – diz Shizune.

Nisso, o navio começa a afundar, todos corriam para os botes salva vidas para sair dali, felizmente todos conseguiram sair do navio antes que ele afundasse, mas ficaram ilhados no iceberg.

- Acho que estamos sem sorte... – diz Sakura tremendo de frio, na confusão naruto jogara a mala dela no mar e ninguém se habilitou para pular na água gelada para pega-la.

- O mais importante é... como faremos para sair daqui. – diz Kakashi.

- O país do gelo está muito longe? – pergunta Sakura.

- De navio levaríamos apenas mais um dia... agora remando acho que mais três dias... – diz Kakashi desanimado.

- Acho que não vai ter outro jeito. – diz Shizune enquanto olhava o navio terminando de afundar.

- Ah... mas que azar... – dizem Sakura e Naruto ao mesmo tempo, desanimados.

**Notas:**

_**Kuso – Merda**_

_**Sensei – Mestre, professor**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Segredos**

**3. Confusão no gelo!**

Depois da tremenda maré de azar dos quatro shinobis de Konoha, parece que finalmente a sorte deles tinha mudado, e um navio passando ali por perto resgata todos e os leva para o País do gelo e no final do mesmo dia eles desembarcam e se encontram com um representante da imperatriz, que seria o guia deles até o local onde estava Yumeno.

Em um navio, Jiraya rumava para o país do Gelo na esperança de alcançar Kakashi e os outros o mais rápido possível.

"– Kuso, tenho que chegar rápido, ou será impossível resgatar Yumeno." – pensa Jiraya, enquanto olhava para o horizonte, preocupado.

Kakashi e os outros caminhavam até as montanhas próximas ao palácio da imperatriz, onde a paisagem ela bem diferente do restante do país. A máquina que servia para produzir calor e derreter o gelo ainda estava sendo aperfeiçoada, ela agora podia manter a terra aquecida por mais tempo, mas seu alcance era restrito e também perigoso se manipulado de maneira imprudente.

- Então está muito longe? – pergunta Naruto que estava morrendo de fome.

- Já estamos chegando. Olhe é bem ali. – diz o senhor apontando para uma caverna ao pé da montanha.

Eles entram na caverna e à medida que avançavam a temperatura ia caindo mais e mais.

- Brrr... como esta frio aqui. – reclamava Naruto que tremia de frio.

Quando eles estavam quase chegando ao fundo da caverna, Kakashi faz sinal para que eles se escondessem. Eles se escondem atrás de algumas rochas, e observam duas figuras que estavam na frente do esquife de gelo que prendia Yumeno.

- Aqueles dois... devem ser da Akatsuki. – diz Kakashi vendo melhor.

Sim os dois que haviam chegado antes deles, eram membros da akatsuki, eram ninguém menos que Itachi e Kisame.

- O chakra dela esta bem fraco, não deve agüentar por muito mais tempo. – diz Itachi.

- Vai ser fácil cuidar disso, é só usar a Samehada. – diz Kisame, referindo-se a sua espada cuja habilidade especial era sugar o chakra do oponente.

- Certo, vou deixar isso com você, enquanto isso eu vou cuidar dos outros. – diz Itachi, que havia percebido a presença de Kakashi e dos outros.

Antes que Kakashi pudesse dizer algo, Naruto usa o Tajuu Kage bunshin para atacar Itachi.

- Haha! Eu peguei você! – diz Naruto indo pra cima de Itachi, mas Itachi vira-se e vê o verdadeiro Naruto indo atacar Kisame.

Itachi usa shunshin e escapa dos bushin de Naruto e com um velocidade incrível aparece na frente de Kisame, impedindo que ele atacasse, mas o ataque de Naruto dá tempo para que os outros se posicionassem para defender o esquife onde se encontrava Yumeno. Nesse momento eles ouvem um estrondo, era Jiraya que acabava de chegar. Com Gamabunta.

- Hum... acho que vou ter que resolver isso mais tarde. – diz Itachi e ele e Kisame fogem.

- Matte! Voltem aqui seus... – diz Naruto indo atrás deles, mas sendo parado por Sakura.

- Chotto Matte naruto! Temos problemas maiores do que esse agora! – diz Sakura referindo-se a como tirar Yumeno do esquife.

- Então qual a situação? – pergunta Jiraya para eles.

Sakura e Shizune começam a analisar a situação, elas sentiam o chakra de Yumeno, mas estava bem fraco.

- Kuso... precisamos fazer alguma coisa... né como vamos tirar ela daí? – pergunta Naruto.

- É um esquife muito grande... mas acho que se colocarmos nos centro da máquina que derrete o gelo do país do gelo, podemos tirar ela daí. – diz Sakura lembrando-se da máquina que mantinha a terra aquecida.

Jiraya então pede para Gamabunta para levar o esquife até o centro da máquina, e por incrível que pareça o velho sapo, vai e sem pestanejar e até mesmo com certa pressa. O esquife se derrete como Sakura havia previsto, eles tiram Yumeno do centro da máquina e levam ela para o vilarejo próximo, onde Sakura e Shizune cuidam dela. Kakashi, Naruto e JIraya só observam as duas trabalharem.

- Né Sakura-chan... como ela está? – pergunta Naruto todo preocupado.

- Muito fraca... o chakra dela está muito fraco, estou tentando transferir um pouco do meu... mas é estranho não estou conseguindo. – diz Sakura.

Kakashi e Jiraya se entreolham, Jiraya faz sina de afirmativo para kakashi, que coloca mão no ombro de Naruto.

- Naruto, só você pode salva-la agora. – diz Kakashi.

- Hã? Eu? Mas como Kakashi sensei? – pergunta Naruto perdido e não entendendo como ele poderia salvar Yumeno em uma situação daquelas.

- Apenas coloque suas mãos sobre Yumeno e concentre o seu chakra para que ele seja transferido para ela. – diz Jiraya.

Naruto, não entende muito bem, mas faz como lhe foi ordenado, e logo o seu chakra começa a ser transferido para Yumeno que abre os olhos lentamente.

- Minha cabeça... onde eu estou? Ei quem são vocês?Hã? Ero-sensei?!!! Você parece mais acabado do que de costume!! – diz ela apontando para Jiraya, Naruto e Sakura caem na risada. Kakashi e Shizune se seguram para não rir e Jiraya fica indignado com o comentário.

- Ah... é um prazer vê-la novamente também Yumeno... – diz ele em um tom meio desanimado.

Enquanto isso, não muito longe dali. Itachi e Kisame partiam do país do Gelo.

- Afinal, Itachi. O que nosso líder não sabe sobre sua sensei? – pergunta Kisame, mas Itachi permanece em silêncio apenas observando o horizonte.


	4. Chapter 4

Segredos

**Segredos**

**4. A partida do país do gelo! **

Yumeno estava tomando o café da manhã em uma estalagem perto do porto de onde partiriam para Konoha, sua fome era tamanha que até mesmo Naruto se surpreendia.

- Nossa nee-chan...você tá com fome, né. – diz Naruto vendo a pilha de tigelas que se amontoavam ao lado da kunoichi.

- Ah...hai, mas também fiquei dez anos sem comer nada. – diz ela olhando de esguelha para Kakashi e Jiraya. Sakura e Shizune riam discretamente.

- Né Hayashi-san, como você conseguiu? – perguntou Shizune.

- Ah, pode me chamar de Yumeno mesmo...hum...na verdade nem eu tenho idéia. – diz ela.

- Deve ser a sua maldita sorte, a sorte que Tsunade não tem em jogos você tem de sobra, né? Yumeno-chan? – diz Jiraya.

- É...realmente, ainda bem pelo menos isso compensa a minha falta de sorte em ter ero- sensei do meu lado. – diz Yumeno.

- Ela foi sua aluna, ero-sennin? – pergunta Naruto.

- Ah...hai...Yumeno era minha aluna.

- É...e também fui sensei do Kakashi. – diz Yumeno, tomando mais um gole de seu café.

- É?! – dizem Sakura e Naruto ao mesmo tempo e olhando para Kakashi.

- É mas foi só por algum tempo... – diz Yumeno meio nostalgica.

Eles então pagam a conta e vão para o navio, lá eles se acomodam de começa a viagem de volta à Konoha. Yumeno fica em uma cabine, junto com Shizune e Sakura, lá ela permanece meio calada pensando na vida. Em outra cabine, estavam acomodados, Jiraya, Kakashi e Naruto.

Mais tarde Naruto vai ao convés do navio, junto com Sakura e Shizune, enquanto Jiraya e Kakashi conversavam na cabine.

- Foi sorte termos conseguido salva-la. – diz Kakashi.

- Hum...mas acho que isso não foi só sorte. – diz Jiraya.

- É...deve ter sido...

- Sim, só pode ter sido isso. – diz Jiraya.

Yumeno bate na porta da cabine deles, Kakashi abre.

- Yo... – diz ele.

- Yo..- diz ela

- Algum problema? – pergunta Kakashi.

- Hum...na verdade alguns... – diz Yumeno meio cabisbaixa.

Yumeno entra na cabine para conversar com Jiraya e Kakashi...havia muita coisa que ela precisava por em dia, depois de passar tanto tempo "fora".

Um ar pesado pairava entre os três, até Yumeno se manifestar.

- Tem muita coisa acontecendo, não é verdade? É melhor irem me contando o que tem se passado em Konoha, nesses últimos dez anos. – diz Yumeno séria.

- Hum...você acabou de passar por uma situação bem inusitada... não acha melhor deixar para pensar nisso depois? – pergunta Jiraya.

- Não. E não venha querer me enrolar. Quero saber tudo...principalmente sobre o que aconteceu...com Itachi. – diz Yumeno encarando Jiraya e em seguida Kakashi.

- Bem, a viagem vai ser longa mesmo...vou contar sobre alguns fatos que ocorreram nesses últimos 10 anos... – diz Jiraya.

No convés Naruto estava um conversando com Shizune e Sakura.

- Né Shizune nee-chan, você sabe alguma coisa sobre a Hayashi-san? – pergunta Sakura.

- Não, Tsunade-sama nunca falou sobre ela... – diz Shizune.

- É estranho, ela foi sensei do Kakashi sensei e do Itachi... mas nunca ninguém falou dela... – diz Sakura.

- Ah, isso não importa. Precisamos é falar com ela para perguntar qual o ponto fraco do Itachi! – diz Naruto determinado.

- Ei...o que vocês estão falando ai? – pergunta Yumeno aparecendo atrás de Naruto.

- Ah!! Yumeno nee-chan! Você me assustou. – diz Naruto.

- Como esta se sentindo Yumeno-san? – pergunta Shizune.

- Ah... eu estou bem...não precisa ser tão formal comigo não...eu estou bem...mas estou com fome de novo. – diz Yumeno.

- Nossa você é um saco sem fundo nee-chan. – diz Naruto – gotas.

- Naruto! Isso não é jeito de falar com a Yumeno! – diz Sakura dando um tapão em Naruto.

Yumeno apenas ri vendo os dois.

- Né Yumeno, o que queríamos saber é sobre Itachi...não se você já sabe... – diz Shizune, mas Yumeno gesticula para que ela parasse de falar.

- Hai eu sei...mas acho que não teremos tempo para falar agora.

Uma densa névoa surge do nada e cerca o navio assustando a tripulação.

- O que é isso? – diz Naruto.

- Fiquem Juntos...parece que alguém não quer deixar chegarmos em Konoha- diz Yumeno ficando na frente de naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

Segredos

**Segredos**

**4. A volta para Konoha!**

Jiraya, Kakashi e Yumeno, estavam na cabine terminando a sua conversa quando pela portinhola observam uma densa névoa se formando.

- Akatsuki? – pergunta Kakashi.

- Itachi... e Kisame, provavelmente. – diz Jiraya.

- Ah...eles não perdem tempo. – diz Yumeno não muito animada.

- Vou ajudar Naruto e os outros... – diz Kakashi, mas ele é interrompido por Yumeno.

- Não deixe isso comigo, afinal já tem um bushin meu ajudando eles lá...melhor você e Jiraya irem vereficar a tripulação. – diz Yumeno.

Enquanto isso no convés, Shizune, Sakura, Naruto e "Yumeno" (na verdade o bushin dela).

A névoa estava ficando cada vez mais densa, Naruto começa a sentir-se sonolento e quase cai, mas Yumeno usa kai para anular o efeito do genjutsu. Sakura e Shizune, já haviam percebido e logo usam Kai.

Kakashi e Jiraya tinham ido verificar se a tripulação estava bem, não tiveram muito problemas, por causa do genjutsu do inimigo, toda a tripulação cairá num sono profundo.

Naruto já estava ficando impaciente, esperando que o inimigo aparecesse, mas nada, o bushin de Yumeno desaparece e a névoa parecia estar se dispersando.

- Ah! A Yumeno nee-chan usou um bushin! Mas O que aconteceu?!

- Eles não estão mais aqui... – diz a verdadeira Yumeno aparecendo.

A névoa se desfaz e na frente do navio havia um enorme iceberg.

- De novo? Acho que agora dá pra usa o Rasengan! – diz Naruto animado, usando o Kage bunshin para preparar o Rasengan.

- Pelo tamanho do iceberg você vai precisar de uma ajudinha. – diz Yumeno.

Usando Chakra nos pés, Naruto e o seu bushin saltam do navio e correm na direção do iceberg para utilizar o rasengan. Enquanto Naruto acertava o iceberg com o rasengan, Yumeno utiliza o Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu, mas ela usa uma grande quantidade de chakra fazendo o golpe sair realmente muito forte. O iceberg se parte em dois, Naruto quase não consegue voltar ao navio, mas Yumeno praticamente laça ele com uma corda e puxa ele de volta.

- Obrigado nee-chan. – diz Naruto.

- É essa eu não entendi... por que eles não atacaram? – pergunta Sakura.

A tripulação acordava lentamente, quando todos já estão conscientes, o navio já havia passado pelo iceberg.

Depois desse incidente, a viagem continua tranqüila até a chegada à Konoha. Chegando na Vila, vão até a sala da Hokage, que esperava ansiosa a chegada deles, principalmente de Yumeno. Kakashi fala sobre a missão e sobre o encontro com Itachi e Kisame, depois dele reportar a missão, todos são dispensados, menos Yumeno, Tsunade queria falar em particular com ela. Naruto reluta um pouco em sair, mas depois de ser repreendido por Tsunade e em seguida por Jiraya, ele acaba concordando em sair, meio que a contra gosto.

- Ele realmente esta interessado em Itachi. – diz Yumeno, referindo-se a Naruto.

- Sim... mas agora quero saber, o que aconteceu afinal de contas... – diz Tsunade.

- Bom... acho que você já deve ter deduzido o que aconteceu. – Yumeno.

- Tentaram mata-la por causa daquela antiga desavença entre o clã Uchiha e Hayashi, só não contavam que você conseguisse sobreviver. Pelo visto, você conseguiu algo que ninguém do seu clã conseguiu antes. – diz Tsunade.

- Hai, foi por acaso e não esperava que conseguisse ficar todo esse tempo viva...

Naruto e Jiraya estavam no Ichiraku Ramen, o garoto ainda estava aborrecido, mas acaba voltando ao seu humor normal, assim que seu prato de ramen fica pronto.

- Ero- Sennin, o que você saber sobre a nee-chan? – pergunta Naruto, enquanto comia.

- Hum...vamos ver... ela é uma pessoa bem humorada, também adora ramen...

- AH, isso eu sei! – reclama Naruto.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Notícias ao vento!

Depois de conversar com Tsunade, Yumeno vai até o monte Hokage, refletir um pouco sobre o que faria dali por diante.

Apesar de não demonstrar, ela estava preocupada, não sabia que rumo tomar direito, pelo pouco que conversara com a Godaime, pôde perceber como as coisas haviam mudado naqueles últimos 10 anos que estivera ausente.

" - É preciso primeiro me atualizar... - pensa Yumeno, agora um tanto entediada.

- Yo! E ai o que vai fazer? - pergunta Kakashi aparecendo por ali.

- Tem tanta coisa que preciso fazer... mas não sei muito bem por onde começar... - diz Yumeno com um olhar preguiçoso.

- Hum.... isso não se parece nada com você Yumeno... o que acha de irmos dar um volta por ai. - sugere Kakashi.

- É vamos, ficar aqui sem fazer nada também não vai resolver nada. - diz Yumeno.

Kakashi e Yumeno caminhm pelos arredores de Konoha e acabam indo até uma casa de madeira, abandonada, esquecida em meio a vegetação que já cobria boa parte dela.

- Ah... isso vai dar trabalho, mas pelo menos minha casa ainda esta aqui. - diz Yumeno vendo o estado lamentavel em que se encontrava sua casa.

- É acho que você vai ter um trabalho e tanto...bom acho vou andando....

- Ei, espere ai, onde você pensa que vai? Você vai me ajudar com isso daqui! - diz Yumeno pegando no braço de Kakashi e olhando para ele com um olhar ameaçador.

- E... acho que não tenho muita escolha. - gotas.

Sem protestar, Kakashi ajuda Yumeno, os dois utilizam o kage bushin no jutsu para acelerar o trabalho e então no final do dia a casa de Yumeno estava decente o suficiente para ser habitada novamente. A casa era consideravelmente grande, haviam sete quartos, sendo três suítes, uma cozinha grande, uma sala de jantar, uma sala para visitas e um grande salão de reunião, aos fundos ficava uma pequena casa e ao lado havia um depósito. O sol já ia se pondo, quando os dois jounins sentam-se na varanda da casa para descansarem.

- Ah, até que foi fácil. - diz Yumeno.

Os dois permanecem ali calados, olhando para o céu que ia escurecendo, logo as primeiras estrelas iam surgindo no céu.

- Né.. Kakashi... Naruto se parece muito com ele, não é mesmo? - diz Yumeno quebrando o silêncio.

- Hai, você se sente um pouco culpada com relação a ele, não é mesmo?

- É um pouco... afinal ele cresceu sozinho, sem nimguém para ampara-lo... Entretanto posso dizer que ele cresceu se tornou uma boa pessoa. - diz Yumeno sorrindo.

- Então a Godaime disse alguma coisa?

- Ah... bem ela só me colocou a par da situação da Vila no momento... e dela disse que como estive fora por um tempo e devido as circunstâncias em que eu fui encontrada... par passar um tempo como instrutora na academia.

Kakashi despede-se de Yumeno que logo entra para terminar de arrumar algumas coisas e descansar.

Depois de sair da casa de sua antiga sensei, Kakashi, vai até um bar onde, considerado um tipo de ponto de encontro dos shinobis, onde a maioria deles iam para relaxar depois de missão ou então simplesmente para se encontrar com amigos. Ao adentrar o recinto, Kakashi logo vê Gai, Kurenai e Asuma.

- Yo! Kakashi! Voltando de mais um missão? - pergunta Asuma acenando para o amigo.

- Ah! Meu eterno rival kakashi! não irei perder de você! Venha me enfrentar! - diz Gai que parecia já estar um pouco alterado por causa da bebida.

Kakashi aproxima-se e acaba sentando-se na mesma mesa onde seus amigos estavam, Asuma então pergunta-lhe sobre Yumeno.

- Soube sobre a votal de Yumeno. é verdade Kakashi? - pergunta Asuma entre um gole de cerveja e outro e kakashi apenas balança levemente sua cabeça de maneira positiva.

- Éh! Ela está viva? - diz Gai espantado.

- Quem é Yumeno? - pergunta Kurenai.

- Hum... Yumeno foi sensei de Kakashi depois que ele se tornou jounin, apesar de já ser um jounin, como ele era muito novo, acharam melhor que ele fosse supervisionado por um sensei, a escolhida havia sido Yumeno.

- Hai, hai. Hayashi Yumeno, era uma kunoichi excepcional, apesar de ter se tornado uma tardiamente. - diz Gai agora já menos alterado.

- Hayashi... sim ela era a melhor ninja do clã Hayashi. - diz Asuma.

Fora daVila da Folha, as notícias também corriam rápido e a notícia sobre a volta de Yumeno se espalhava entre os shinobis.

Na vila do Som, dominada por orochimaru as noticias também haviam chegado aos ouvidos da astuta serpente, através de Kabuto.

- Que surpresa, não esperava uma notícias dessas... - diz Orochimaru ao escuta a notícia de Kabuto.

- Parece que eles tiveram um breve encontro com Itachi e Kisame, quando retornavam. - reportava Kabuto.

- Itachi, hum... ele foi rápido, talvez eu deva fazer uma breve visita também. - diz Orochimaru esboçando um sorriso sarcástico.

No esconderijo da Akatsuki, Itachi e Kisame estavam reunidos com os outros membros da Akatsuki e discutiam, sobre Yumeno.

- Pelo visto os rumores eram verdadeiros, Aquela mulher está de volta. Não resta dúvidas, depois da confirmação de Itachi e Kisame.

- Talvez seja melhor elimina-la de uma vez, ela poderá atrapalhar nossos planos.

- Não ainda é cedo, talvez possamos usar ela a nosso favor.

Enquanto os membros discutiam, Itachi permanecia calado, parecendo estar pouco interessado na discussão. Mas na verdade o Uchiha, prestava atenção em cada palavra dita ali, afinal a kekei Genkai de Yumeno era de fato um grande arma contra o sharingan.

De volta a Konoha, já era madrugada, e a maioria dos cidadãos dormia, alguns shinobis faziam a guarda dos portões e outros perambulavam pelas ruas sem serem notados como se fossem gatunos escondidos nas sombras. Yumeno caminhava pelas ruas da vila. Apesar de todo trabalho que tivera para arrumar sua casa, ela estava sem sono e não conseguia dormir, depois de várias tentativas frustadas ela então resolverá caminha pela vila e observar o movimento noturno, sem perceber ela acaba parando em frente ao apartamento de Naruto.

" - Hum... acabei vindo aqui sem querer... é acho que Kakashi tem razão...me sinto culpada com relação a essa criança.."

Yumeno olha demoradamente para a porta do apartamento de Naruto, fica ali em silêncio um tempo e depois sai e resolve voltar para casa.

Mesmo voltando para casa depois de seu passeio noturno, Yumeno não conseguira preguar o olho e passou a madrugada toda em claro e quando percebe já era hora de ir para a academia. Sem ter muita escolha ela se arruma rapidamente e sai, no caminho compra uma maçã e vai comendo no caminho até a academia ninja.

Na academia, Iruka havia acabado de chegar, ele havia vindo mais cedo, pois haviam lhe avisado sobre a vinda de uma kunoichi que iria ser sua auxiliar na academia por um tempo. Assim que chega recebe um relatório sobre a kuoichi e descobre que também deveria supervisionar as condições da kunoichi e fica surpreso do porque ela ter sido mandada para ser sua auxiliar. Conforme o relátório recebido, a kunoichi tratava de Hayashi Yumeno, única integrante viva do clã Hayashi, tinha sido dada como morta durante uma missão no país do gelo, mas depois de 10 anos fora encontrara viva em circunstância bastante peculiar, como ela conseguira sobreviver ainda estava sendo investigado. Conforme o relatório qualquer coisa estranha que fosse percebida, com relação a kunoichi, deveria ser reportado diretamente á Godaime ou a sua assistente, Shizune. Assim que Iruka termina de ler o relatório ele guarda dentro do envelope e guarda junto com suas coisas, ele ouve alguém se aproximando.

- Olá você deve ser Hayashi Yumeno, muito prazer, Sou Iruka. - diz Iruka ao ver Yumeno entrando.

- Ah, Olá!Muito prazer em conhecê-lo Iruka sensei! Serei sua ajudante durante um tempo... bom então o que vamos fazer hoje? - pergunta Yumeno enquanto terminava de morder sua maçã.

Próximo à academia, disfarçado, Kabuto, havia adentrado a vila da Folha disfarçado. Ele tomava cuidado para não esbarrar com algum shinobi que houvesse visto seu rosto, para assim não levantar suspeitas. O capanga de Orochimaru estava ali para coletar informações sobre a kunoichi resgatada no país do Gelo.

Depois de acertarem os detalhes sobre as aulas daquele dia, Iruka e Yumeno vão até a sala de aula,ele apresenta sua nova auxiliar. Feita as apresentações, eles seguem para o pátio da academia para exércios com shurikens. Durante o exercício, Yumeno nota uma estranha movimentação ao redor da academia, Iruka nota o semblante preocupado dela.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Hayashi-san?

- Não.. ainda não. - diz a Kunoichi séria.

Iruka não gosta nada da expressão da kunoichi, para evitar problemas ele encerra o exercício e manda os alunos retornarem para a sala de aula. Yumeno também retorna, assim que todos entram uma figura aparece no meio do pátio, não era possível identificar de quem se tratava já que o indivídua estava vestindo uma capa azul com capuz que lhe cobria o rosto.

- Não esperava encontrar você tão cedo. - diz Yumeno aparecendo atrás do visitante inesperado.

- Hum... como poderia deixar de vir... tinha que vir conferir com meus próprios olhos.

- Você não veio aqui só para isso...

- Como sempre esta certa.. irmãzinha.

- Já sei o que você quer e vou repetir pela milésima vez que não é possível! Sayaka!

A figura então retira a capa revela-se ser uma outra kunoichi. Tratava-se de Sayaka a irmã gêmea de Yumeno, ela se parecia com Yumeno, mas um pouco mais velha, com algumas marcas acentuadas ao redor dos olhos. Seus cabelos eram pretos e seus olhos castanhos.

Sayaka não exita e assim que tira sua capa parte rapidamente para o ataque, sua velocidade era incrível e era como se ela desparecesse da frente de Yumeno e reaparecesse ao seu lado.

Mas Yumeno também não era um simples kunoichi e defende-se do chute que Sayaka desfere, pegando a perna de sua adversária e arremessando-a contra a grade do pátio, mas Sayka consegue equilibrar-se e parar em pé em cima da grade, Yumeno parte para o contra-ataque, ela corre e salta e fazendo selos rapidamente dispara um katoon housenka no jutsu, Sayaka salta para desviar-se do ataque, Yumeno reaparece atrás dela e desfere um rendam.

Torá no Rendam, era o nome do rendam de Yumeno, como todo rendam uma sequência de cinco golpes, inicialmente Yumeno aparecia atrás de seu oponente e chutava-o para cima duas vezes depois reaparecia na frente de seu adversário

desferindo uma sequência de socos na boca do estômago do adversário, depois uma arremesso lateral, terminando com uma joelhada.

Na sala de aula Iruka, sem suspeitar do que acontecia do lado de fora, continuava sua aula, aparentemente para ele Yumeno estava ali, mas na verdade tratava-se de um bushin. Na hora em que estava entrando na academia, Yumeno rapidamente utilizará o kage bunshin no jutsu para evitar que Iruka suspeitasse de algo, ela não queria envolve-lo numa luta, ainda mais contra Sayaka, essa era, como ela diria, pessoal.

Perto dali, Kakashi para variar estava atrasado para uma missão, como era de costume, ele estava a caminho quando sente que algo estava errado, ele estava passando em frente à academia quando vê Yumeno lutando com Sayaka.

- É acho que não estou surpreso com isso... - diz ele vendo as duas.


End file.
